Typical adapters are not programmable, and have sole function. If the functionality of the power adapter needs to be changed, hardware of the power adapter needs to be changed, which results in difficult change and high cost for change.
Smart power adapters, for example, the power adapter of OPPO which supports VOOC quick charging, includes a micro controller unit (MCU), and can adjust self work modes according to self status. The MCU is programmable. If the power adapter needs to be upgraded, that is, the work modes of the power adapter need to be adjusted, programs need to be downloaded and installed in the MCU.